diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa
Tsubasa (otherwise known as Sora Tsubasa Yuuki Haru Ken-Adams, most known just simply as Sora) is a child of Sokudo and Ace from the future. She and her younger sister, Suzume, came back to the past to change their own future. Personality I'm pretty nonchalant, all things considered. I have a deep love for family and I love seeing a family whenever I'm crossing the street. Honestly, that means the world to me. My father always said I've had a heart of gold. Sometimes though, that heart of gold can turn cold for anyone that isn't my sister. Back in the day, when things weren't a mess, I would spoil my sister. Probably more than I should have, honestly. Maybe that's why she's the way she is now. Anyway, I have a soft spot for my sister, if anything. I also consider the things my mother and father told us to be a blessing. I follow a lot of their lessons down to the letter, so I can actually be very by the book sometimes. I miss my mom and dad, and I know my little sister does too. For the sake of our situation, I stay strong. Even if my sister were to break down in front of me today, I'd stay strong for the both of us. When it comes to her, I'd do anything. I couldn't do anything for my parents or grandparents when they were taken from us, but I'm much wiser now. I'll protect my sister, and I know she'll be there to protect me too. Power Description No, no words to speak before it happens. If I wanna keep it simple, it's super speed. Ever since I was born, my father told me I have had access to something called the... "Sokuryoku". It translates to something close to "the power of speed" in English, but it's more like a supernatural cosmos of this... pool of energy. It fuels my speed and gives way to higher levels of intelligence and more endurance. My father was way better at it than I've ever been. One of the few things he taught me before I died was how to steal bits of kinetic energy from people. Unfortunately, I can only use stolen kinetic energy for short bursts of speed or I'll run myself dry very quickly, regardless of how much endurance I actually have. Oh, I am also really good with a spear too. I like using a yari, most of the time, but any spear is good enough for me. My parents taught me quite a bit about Sōjutsu as well, if you were wondering. Backstory My sister and I were born a year apart from each other. We were born into the days of when supers and villains were at war with each other. Yeah, so, basically like any other day. My father and mother were both amazing supers that worked for the DCHQ. Even when I was very young, I had massive respect for them. Every single day I would see my mother and father throw themselves into this action and danger. I'd always tell my sister to watch them on the news with me. She didn't seem as enthused as I was, but I know she was just as hooked as I was. I always wondered if we would ever get a chance to do what they did. Unfortunately -- or maybe fortunately -- we got our wish. A few months after I turned 10, my father and mother decided to teach us about a lot of things. Combat related things. From the moment we were born, we both knew we had powers. We had no idea that this cosmos of power existed though. My father said he stumbled upon it by accident or something one day, but his powers have become stronger because of it. That term I used earlier? Sokuryoku? Yeah, that's what he taught us about. We had to physically, spiritually, and mentally bond with this "energy" before we could use it. It was an incredible thing to even speak about but, to learn? It was even more eye-opening to us kids. Due to my father's strict training regiment, we basically bonded with the Sokuryoku in less than two months. I definitely felt a change after doing that. Congratulating us both on a job well done, he continued on with a different type of training. For the next two years, my father and mother would train us both on how to use our respective powers correctly. Sometimes, they would split us up and teach us separately. Sometimes, together. Sometimes, we didn't have any teachings at all. Those days were the hardest, I think. I guess we had been so used to having someone lead us by the hand that we just... didn't know how to do it by ourselves. We picked that up relatively quickly too. In fact, probably faster than my parents thought we would. My father surmised that it must have been our connection to the Sokuryoku that helped us progress so quickly. In two years, we had almost complete mastery over our powers. You'd think that, after all of this, our parents would force us to work with them, right? Nope, never. They never pushed us into doing what they did. My guess is because they knew how dangerous things were. They presented the idea to us at some point but we both were unsure. We never gave them an answer. So, with this in mind, they didn't pressure us further. From that point on, the training regiments became less frequent until eventually, we just didn't have them at all unless we trained on our own. I felt like, even though spending all that time with our parents was fun, we were finally becoming a real family again. For a few years after that, my sister, my parents, and my grandparents all lived together in peace and harmony. My father taught us some Japanese, even, something he said he didn't pick up until later in life. Like you probably guessed though, this wasn't going to end up happily. On the night of my 17th birthday, our home was attacked. They tore down the walls and slowly, but surely, killed off both of my parents and my grandparents. They started to go after us, but before they could even tell where we were, I had already hauled myself and Ayane off. I wasn't going to let them catch us. That wasn't something either of us were used to, but it was hard for us to shed tears. We were sad, obviously, but we didn't let it show. I think I may cried once or twice in secret, but never once did I shed a tear in front of Ayane. I believed she was too precious for that. When I turned 20 though, I found out about something interesting. A certain someone was traveling somewhere and they didn't know when they'd be back. My sister and I took this opportunity to see if we could right some of the wrong's in other parts of the world. However, right before he left, we found out that he was traveling through time and not to just another location. This was definitely a chance to make things right. It seemed, when he left, it left an enormous rip in time and space. If you were able to jump through it, you might be able to follow him through it and fix things in your past. Regardless of how awesome this sounded, I asked around just to be safe. Eventually, by piecing things about 20 other people said together, I found out that it was a one way trip. We couldn't come back to this time, ever, if we jumped through it. Some believed that you might not even end up where you wanna go. Literally jumping into this could have been the most idiotic thing we could ever done but... somehow, we decided to do it anyway. We jumped through the rip in time and, luckily, we made it a comfortable distance back in time. Part of me was happy but part of me was sad. We had made it here and we could see our family again! That thought alone made me leap for joy. The sad part of me felt that way because... everyone else was stuck in that horrible, battle-torn world while we were stuck here. This place wasn't a picnic either, but it was much better than where we came from. Anyway, we're here now, so we better make the best of it. Likes & Dislikes * + Rest * + Relaxation * + Comfort * + Warmth * + Love * + Family * - Fighting * - Compliments Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhero Category:DCARC Category:Without A Mentor Category:Without A Sidekick Category:Teddyursaa